


Metallic love

by Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gang Violence, M/M, Rough Sex, misspelling, or the sith way for that matter, this is definitely not the Jedi way..., why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man/pseuds/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man
Summary: WARNING: The following work is completely and utterly satirical, I made this for my friends so that they may suffer, please do not read this
Relationships: Connor/general grievous
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Metallic love

**Author's Note:**

> You’re still here? Christ, alrighty then, go ahead

As conor walked to the funerral he cryed tears of sadness, general grievous was shot in the streets of Miami due to gang violence. He got seated and payed his respects...But how did this happen? It all started in the summer of 2042. COnner was walking out on the town when he saw him, general grievous brutally and savagealy murder seven Padawans and cripple five, the general was abberutiful man, especially when he was taking a triphty from a Jedi cuck boy. As grevious waleked away from the cruel, disgusting, and distressing sight they locoked eyebrows “ what are you, so beautiful and fine and snagly” grevore send to the driod “My name is Connor” said cennor “ I’m the android sent by cyber life”. The genrlaler was confused, Cyberlife? Is some sort of Jedi mind trick? And so he strangled Conor reaves “Harder daddy” Sinor said “What” said the general “what?” Said Connor. General gevious was in shock, no one has said that to him....But he liked it? He liked being called daddy? Fast forward a few days later they meet again, this time how ever, grevious had something planned as he grabbed Connor by the shoulder “Hey about the first time we met” concon was in shok, no one ever came to him again after he called them mommy/daddy “ uhhhh” Connecticut mumbled before being cut off by gelviou “Shhhh you don’t have to say anything king” when all of a sudden yo mama yelled at the two “GET A ROOM!!!” So they booked a one star motel and got a bit frisky with a whip, some cat ears, and some very lightsaber use, later on they decided to move to Miami and get married * Now at the marriage ceremony* “Today we are gathered here for some homosexual marriage” said pope Francis to the couple”do you sir general grievous the second, take Connor as your husband “ “I do” said the cybrog “and do you take this man as your husband Connor” “I do” said connnnnror then it is settled said Pope Francis before violently and brutally spontaneously combusting...A few days later Connor opens the door to officer Bubby “Your husband was shot dead in the streets during a gang war, we are trying to find the culprit, we are sorry and are doing everything we can” Damn you really read all that? God


End file.
